


Burned Like a Ball on Fire

by c00kie



Series: cradle of love [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, fic coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to Love Cuts a Million Ways.  In which Leslie wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Like a Ball on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, bookworm03 for prompting this!

For the first few weeks all they do is make out on his couch. And it feels great, having Ben’s body pressed against hers, his lips soft, hands barely grazing the sides of her breasts, and she knows why he’s going slow, she really does.

But it doesn’t stop Leslie from wanting just a little bit more. Just something to make the throbbing ache go away. 

And the thing is, she knows Ben. She’s listened to his escapades with other women through the walls. She knows he doesn’t just like making out on the couch. Plus, she can feel his dick against her pelvis, solid and wanting.  
“More,” she says, and he seems to think she means more kissing, harder kissing. But the intensity of the kiss only makes the ache worse. 

Leslie tries rolling her hips, rubbing against Ben’s own crotch, and it feels good, but it’s not enough. 

He breaks the kiss to look at her. “What are you doing?” 

Leslie frowns. She thought it was painfully obvious. “I told you. I want more.” 

“More, huh?” It’s Ben’s voice, all deep and like gravel that does her in. Her jeans are too tight, her panties too wet. 

“Yeah.” 

She watches as Ben has his own inward debate. God she hopes he’s trying to figure out what exactly he should do to her, and not whether or not he should break this off and never speak to her again. 

Not that she would let him get away with that. He’d have to move to Yemen. 

“You’re thinking about "Friends" again.” 

“No, I’m not.” How does he know that? 

“Yeah, you are. You have that I just remembered a funny thing Phoebe said smile.” 

“It was Chandler. And you’re trying to distract me.” She punctuates her words by poking him in his chest. His firm, narrow chest. “Now please fuck me before I explode.” 

The smile on Ben’s face disappears, his eyes narrowing and at first Leslie fears for the worst, but then he pulls her up and crushes his lips to hers and she knows what’s happening is only the best. 

He carries her to his room, drops on his bed where she lands with a soft bounce and a giggle. 

He leans over her kissing her again, fingers on the buttons of her jeans. She breaks the kiss to help him get them off, to kick them and her underwear off her feet. 

There’s a pause where she wonders what’s happening next, but then he spreads her legs apart with his hands and she can feel his teeth and lips scrape across her inner thighs. 

He says something about how wet she is before he licks her, almost where she wants but not quite. 

But then he makes a sound that causes her toes to curl and he goes in, deeper, pulling her closer. 

It’s both the best feeling in the world and way too much. This isn’t lessening her ache, it’s making it worse. It feels like ten thousand sparklers are being lit in her lower belly, and all Ben does is hold her down and keeps going as she pulls on his sheets and tries not to kick him. 

And then all of a sudden those sparklers explode and everything feels warm and wet and it’s endless waves of pleasure. 

Now she feels better. 

Ben comes up, giving her a soft kiss that reassures her. “Better?” 

“Uh huh.” 

He laughs, kisses her nose. “You want more?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Good,” he says, going back to his original position between her legs. Because I’m not done yet.”


End file.
